The present invention generally relates to computer communications, and more particularly, to accelerating requests for codeset conversion in a computing environment.
A codepage or codeset may refer to a table of values that describe a character set for encoding a particular language. For example, according to the Unicode/UTF-8 codeset standard, the registered trademark symbol ‘®’ is represented by Unicode code value U+00AE. However, within the GB18030 codeset standard, the symbol ‘®’ is represented by GB18030 code value 0x81308533. Accordingly, a codeset converter would convert the code value (e.g., U+00AE) for a character (e.g., ®) in one codeset standard (e.g., Unicode) to another code value (e.g., 0x81308533) for the same character (e.g., ®) in another codeset standard (e.g., GB18030) using, for example, a codeset mapping table. Generally, codeset converters may be stored as part of a library with thousands or more codeset converters. Accordingly, it may be, among other things, time-intensive to select the correct codeset converter for conversion and carry out the codeset conversion.